Struggle Of Love
by JiaJeon99
Summary: Ini Jungkook dan Taehyung untuk mempertahankan cintanya. Cinta yang mereka sembunyikan kepada dunia. Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih— tetapi harus berpura–pura menjadi sahabat. Taekook. Vkook. Pernah di publish di wp but aku delete dan aku up disini


"Bagaimana?"

Onyx itu memandang antusias pada objek yang ada di hadapannya. Binar penuh harap tak hentinya memancar dari obsidian bening itu.

Sedangkan objek yang ditatap hanya mendesah pasrah.

"Gagal-"

Lalu meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja. Memandang orang yang berlalu lalang diluar sana.

Sang onyx menghembuskan nafasnya sedih. Bahunya turun kebawah- jari telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk meja yang ada didepannya.

"Jadi- sekolah mana yang akan kau masuki?"

Jungkook bertanya- memandang iba pemuda yang terlihat tak bersemangat.

"Tak tahu-" Jawab Taehyung seraya melihat seekor semut yang berjalan mondar-mandir didekat wajahnya.

"Ayolah Tae! Bagaimana dengan Yeonje High School. Kudengar mereka menerima siswa yang lebih banyak tahun ini."

Jungkook tersenyum, sedikit mengusap surai dirty brown milik Kim Taehyung, sahabatnya- yang sekaligus merangkap menjadi kekasihnya.

Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya, dan bertemu dengan gigi kelinci yang muncul dari celah bibir semerah cherry itu.

"Bukankah pendaftarannya sudah ditutup?"

"Belum dicoba Taehyung- lagipula paman Choi kenal dengan guru disana. Siapa tahu dia bisa membantu."

Taehyung mengangguk lemah menanggapinya. Dan dirinya ingat sesuatu.

"Kook- bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau diterima di Busan High School?"

Taehyung kembali bersemangat- menegakkan kembali tubuhnya.

"Aku-"

Jungkook menundukkan wajahnya yang kini terlihat lesu.

Senyum Taehyung luntur, sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya. Melihat ekspresi Jungkook lebih dekat lagi.

"Aku diterima Taehyung- aku diterima Taehyung."

Maka, keduanya berteriak senang. Saling bersorak. Bahkan mereka berdiri dari duduknya- melakukan handshake andalannya. Hingga mereka memandang sekitar- baru tersadar jika mereka menjadi pusat perhatiaan saat ini.

Jungkook dan Taehyung tersenyum kikuk, lalu membungkukkan badannya- sebagia permintaan maaf.

Kembali duduk pada kursinya masing-masing. Tertawa canggung bersama.

"Mau pergi ke pantai?" Tawar Taehyung.

"Ya- tentu saja."

* * *

Bau laut adalah menjadi favorit bagi Jungkook maupun Taehyung. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu berdua maupun bersama teman-temannya disini. Ombak yang membentur batu karang- membuat amarah siapapun teredam. Itu lah mengapa Jungkook dan Taehyung menyukai pantai.

Tangan saling menggenggam erat- kaki yang berjalan tanpa alas kaki menapak meninggalkan jejak diatas pasir putih yang basah. Membiarkan air laut sedikit membasahi mereka.

Tak ada untaian kata yang terucap- hening menyelimuti. Tetapi mereka begitu menikmati momen seperti ini.

Mendudukkan tubuh di tepi pantai- sinar mentari yang mulai tenggelam, memaparkan warna jingga yang begitu kontras. Laut yang mulai surut- burung camar yang berterbangan, kembali ke rumah mereka. Benar-benar pemandangan yang begitu menakjubkan.

Jungkook menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Taehyung- menatap hamparan air yang begitu luas didepannya.

"Taehyung- akankah kita bisa melihat keindahan ini bersama lagi?"

Jungkook memecah keheningan- meremat tangan Taehyung erat. Tak ada yang ia takutkan- kecuali berpisah dengan Taehyung.

"Apa maksudmu, Kook- tentu saja kita bisa melihat pantai ini bersama lagi, dan selamanya kita bisa. Hingga nafas terakhir."

Jungkook terkekeh- memukul bahu Taehyung pelan. Apa barusan dia digoda oleh Taehyung. Dasar manusia kardus. Jungkook mendengus.

"Hei, apa kau barusan mendengus- aku serius dengan ucapanku, Kook."

Taehyung tersenyum, tangannya beralih mencubit kedua pipi Jungkook- merasa gemas.

Jungkook menampik tangan Taehyung- cubitannya tak main-main. Mengusapnya secara perlahan- membelas perlakuan Taehyung dengan mencubit pimggang kekasihnya. Membuat sang empunya meringis kesakitan.

"Berhenti bicara seperti itu, Tae- kau baru saja lulus Junior High School dua minggu yang lalu."

Jungkook mendengus tak suka- bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

"Aku yakin- setelah kau diterima di sekolah baru mu, kau akan menggoda para pemuda dan gadis disana. Menyebalkan!"

Taehyung terkekeh- kekasihnya sedang cemburu rupanya. Taehyung suka- muka Jungkook akan memberengut lucu layak anak kecil- oh, bukankah Jungkook memang masih kecil.

"Berhenti cemberut, Kookie. Atau pipi mu akan semakin berkurang."

Taehyung mengusak surai sehitam arang itu- menarik tubuh ramping itu agar kembali menempel pada tubuhnya.

Keduanya terdiam kembali- hingga Jungkook bersuara.

"Taehyung- Kei menyukai mu."

Lirih Jungkook.

Taehyung menghela nafasnya- menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tahu jika Jungkook akan membahas ini.

"Aku tak mau hubunganku dengan dia hancur- dia menyukai mu lebih dulu. Tapi sekarang aku malah berpacaran dengan mu. Huh, teman macam apa aku ini."

Taehyung mengembuskan nafasnya kasar untuk yang kesekian kali. Memeluk tubuh Jungkook menggunakan tangan kirinya- mengusap pelan lengan Jungkook.

Ia tahu- Jungkook tengah dilema. Antara teman atau pacar. Jungkook-nya tidak sejahat itu untuk menyakiti perasaan orang lain, apalagi temannya sendiri.

Percayalah! Jika kau membuat Jungkook sakit hati bahkan membuatnya menangis. Dia tak akan membenci mu. Bahkan dia yang akan minta maaf dan mencoba memperbaiki keadaan meskipun bukan Jungkook yang salah.

Taehyung memijat pelipisnya- terlalu pusing memikirkan semua ini. Taehyung mencintai Jungkook, dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Dihari kelulusan Taehyung menyatakan perasaannya- Jungkook tak menolak, karna dia merasa senang saat itu.

Tapi sekarang kegundahan melanda hatinya.

Jungkook tak ingin menyakiti Kei- teman kecilnya, meskipun hubungan mereka tak terlalu dekat. Kei terlalu baik untuk ia sakiti. Tetapi, ia juga tak ingin kehilangan Taehyung. Karna baginya- Taehyung adalah satu-satunya orang yang membuatnya nyaman dan merasa aman.

"Jungkook- jangan pikirkan itu saat ini. Kita jalani ini dulu- secara perlahan, kita akan memberitahukan pada Kei. Yang terpenting sekarang, kau adalah milikku."

Katakanlah Taehyung egois- tetapi ia tak bisa melepaskan Jungkook. Memendam rasa pada sahabatnya benar-benar membuatnya gila. Dan sekarang, Taehyung sudah memiliki Jungkook dalam genggamannya- dia tak akan melepaskan Jungkook apapun yang terjadi. Meskipun banyak orang yang tersakiti.

"Jangan beritahukan kepada orang lain tentang hubungan kita berdua. Biarlah mereka menganggap kita sebagai sahabat, arra?"

Jungkook mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban- menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Taehyung.

Karna sesungguhnya cerita ini akan baru dimulai. Cerita dimana dua orang yang saling mencintai, tetapi tak bisa meneriakkan pada dunia bahwa mereka saling memiliki. Hanya karna tak ingin menyakiti perasaan orang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Warming up- humm. Gak tahu mau ngomong apa. Cuma, buat ff ini adalah tantangan bgt. Because of why?

Haha, ada sesuatu dalam cerita ini.

Dan yeah- gak bakalan ada adegan ranjang di ff ini. Mau bikin yang soft- gak ada naena pokoknya.

Gak terlalu pede buat nge-publish ini. Tapi untuk memenuhi janji kepada seseorang. Jadi yah- selamat dinikmati :)

.


End file.
